


Resistance Rising, Season One

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Fall of Ben Solo Side Stories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Evil Phasma, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Gen, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars Resistance, Phasma Is Not Nice, Pilots, Relatively Canon Typical Violence, Star Wars Resistance rewrite, Strong Female Characters, TV Show Style, Trauma, like pretty evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Five years after the massacre of her family and village by the First Order, Jamie Mikos is in the Resistance as a pilot. When she’s sent on a mission by General Organa to spy on the First Order, she may get more than she bargained for.





	1. Pilot, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I was at least preparing to keep up with Resistance before she heard what Leia’s voice actress said about Doctor Christine Blasey Ford. I decided I’m going to make my own version of Star Wars Resistance. Fair warning, the characters and storylines and overall premise are going to be very different.

  _“Jamie! Jamie, you’ve got to wake up! The First Order’s outside.”_

_The moment that Jamie heard those words, “the First Order’s outside”, she stumbled out of bed, almost groggily, still in her pajamas even as she headed towards the window. Sure enough, the troops were outside. As far as Jamie could see, Kylo Ren wasn’t leading the charge, but Phasma was. Jamie could recognize her from the chrome-plated armor._

_Her brother, Li, looked at her. “Whatever happens, you run. I’ll try to hold them off.”_

_”You can’t hold off a whole bunch of stormtroopers on your own, Li.”_

_”I’m not having you die here.”_

_”And Mom and Dad?”_

_”I think they’re getting packed,” Li said. “I was asleep when the alarms went off. Now, if you value your life, grab your things and get out the back door!”_

_”You’re going with me,” Jamie said. “If we’re going to escape, we’re doing it together.”_

_They got downstairs, where their parents were waiting for them. Mom looked honestly frightened — not for herself, but for both of them. The fact that Phasma was here...Jamie had heard stories about how she usually precluded Kylo Ren, leaving plenty of destruction in her wake._

_“Run, both of you,” she said. “Take these.” She tossed them blasters. “Keep them close. If a trooper shoots at you, shoot back. Run! We’ll hold them off.”_

_”I can’t leave you and Dad.”_

_”Go!”_

_The door bashed down in that moment, and Phasma loomed in the doorway. She turned to her men and spoke. “Open fire.”_

_Jamie had to duck blaster bolts as she went. Li fell to the ground, riddled with blaster bolts, and they just wouldn’t stop shooting, dear stars..._

_Jamie lifted her blaster and fired at the troopers in desperation. Then she ran._

_She ran forever, tears blurring her vision. She doubted she could ever really stop._  

***

It was in her quarters that Jamie Mikos snapped awake, gasping for breath as she looked around, trying to reassure herself that she was indeed in her own quarters and not back in her village, where Phasma had so callously ordered her soldiers to burn it to the ground. She couldn’t go back to sleep. If she went back to sleep, she would see that chrome-plated monstrous beast, and what she did...

Jamie turned on the lights. She took a deep breath. “My name is Jamie Mikos,” she said to herself. “I’m twenty years old. It’s been five years since Chrome Dome burned my village down. I’m me. It’s not okay, but I’m me.”

And even saying those words out loud to herself was enough to calm her down, to remind her of where she was, at least for now. She didn’t know if she would ever stop having nightmares about the ordeal, but she at least would know where to start in terms of coping. 


	2. Pilot, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets her first mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Heading downstairs from her room after she’d showered and dressed, Jamie was at least grateful that no one asked any questions as to why there were shadows under her eyes. Then again, if one were to look into her eyes (small and expressive brown eyes, with long lashes), you could tell they were the eyes of a person who’d seen a lot in five years, before General Organa and the Resistance had found her. Before, she’d been trying to stay alive. Now, fundamentally, she was fighting to avenge her family and bring down tyranny. 

At twenty, Jamie had soft, delicate features and an oval face, the pink jeweled undertones of her skin only accentuating it. Her black hair was currently tied back in a ponytail, making her look younger than she really was. She would have probably looked a year younger if not for her eyes, and the years set in them. 

“Rough night?” her roommate, Katrina, said. 

Jamie sighed. “Every night’s a bit rough, Kat. I’m fine.” 

It was after breakfast that C-3PO shuffled into the room. “Excuse me, Miss, but General Organa would like to speak with you.”

”Right. First mission?”

“She didn’t specify what, exactly; she only said that you’re needed.”

”On my way.”

The meeting room was simple, but it wasn’t unpleasant. General Organa sat at a table, her hair braided over her head, and smiled. “Hello, Jamie.”

”You wanted to see me?”

”Actually, yes. It’s about your first mission.”

“My first mission, huh?” Jamie looked up at General Organa. “Should be interesting.”

General Organa nodded. “It will be dangerous, Jamie, there will be no denying it...”

”I can deal with dangerous,” Jamie said. “You could say that me and ‘dangerous’ are on pretty close terms.”

“Yes. I know.” General Organa sighed. “You definitely picked up some skills when I found you two years ago.”

”Survival forces that into you.”

”I know that sending you on this mission is risky, but you may be the best chance we have.”

Jamie nodded, calmly. “I’m listening.”

”The First Order’s up to something.”

”And in other news, the seas on Kamino are a little soggy.”

Jamie could have sworn that General Organa’s lips twitched a little bit. Then, more seriously, “According to Resistance intelligence, the Knights of Ren were spotted on the mining world of Colossus, along with several First Order officers. We simply don’t know why. We only got holos of them.”

Even looking at the holos of the Knights of Ren, Jamie couldn’t help but feel unnerved. They...maybe it was the low quality of the holos, but they looked almost like things not meant to be caught on a holo, actually. She furrowed her brow. “What would a Knight of Ren want with a mining world?”

”That’s exactly why we need you. I read your records — you’re quite adept at infiltration, and your skill with a blaster is admirable. We need a strong infiltrator on our side, someone we can use when we need it.”

Jamie nodded. “I can go it alone — ”

”Sending you alone is too dangerous. I know you’re used to being alone. But missions like this...you need a group. I know your roommate, Katrina, wanted to accompany you on this mission.”

”Okay.” In terms of who Jamie could get paired up with, there was worse. 

“There’s also a mechanic that Commander Dameron knows well. He’ll be accompanying you and Katrina on this mission...”

***

Even heading to the hangar with Katrina, Jamie wasn’t nervous. In fact, she couldn’t help but feel tense with excitement — this was her chance to make a serious dent in the First Order, at least by espionage standards. Jamie’s BB unit, BB-13 (or as Jamie called her, “Lucky”) wheeled along with her. 

“So we have to go to Tatooine to meet this guy?” Katrina said. 

“Apparently.” Jamie sighed. “I’m sure it’ll all make sense when we actually meet the guy. I hope.” A beat. “I know it sounds weird, Kat, but I’m doing this for my family. If I can honor them by fighting however I can...”

Katrina nodded, solemnly. “I know.”

They got in their X-wings and blasted off towards hyperspace. And Jamie hoped that this mission wasn’t somehow more than she bargained for. 


End file.
